Snow Story
by joygrl49
Summary: It's the perfect snow day for Naruto and Hinata...also a perfect day for love. NaruHina, Drabbles. Oneshot.


I know it's past Christmas, I know it's not snowing anymore, and I know global warming is taking up the world, but I decided to write a snow story anyway because it did snow but the stupid people melted the wonderful snow with stupid salt. Aren't I repetitive.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor any of it's characters.

Thoughts and Desires

Hinata looked out the window of her two bed room apartment. Too bad she didn't have anyone to share it with. She wished someone, anyone would love her. Even if it wasn't even Naruto. (A/N: Gasp Hinata!) She'd had a crush on him for such a long time and yet he didn't even notice. That's how dense Naruto was. But that was just another thing that made him so adorable.

Naruto also was looking out the window of his orange apartment. Yes, it was orange and had boxes of Raman on the floor. He had also painted some Raman on the wall when he was bored. Naruto wasn't thinking what Hinata was thinking about love and whatever else. Instead, Naruto thought about snow. Yes, snow. Such an interesting thing to think about. 'It's almost as good as Raman. It's just sooooo pretty and I love jumping around in it. Especially during missions where we can have snow ball fights with Sai-sama, and Sakura-chan. And oh, oh with Kakashi sensei too! I just love pegging him with a good snowball. Hehe' Naruto thought. 'But stupid global warming ruined snow and now it's gone. It might never snow again and-and I might never peg Kakashi-sensei with a snowball again! Nooooooo!' (A/N: Alright, I made that a little dramatic but Naruto is dramatic so I need to make him in character instead off OOC. You understand, right?)

Snow and Doors

"It's snowing! It's snowing, Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed while running outside with only his boxers and t-shirt on. He jumped in the snow and tried to make a snow angel but it just turned out to be a messed up circle.

"Naruto! Don't you think you should put on some clothes first! You'll catch a cold!" Sakura screamed all the way from the door. She decided she wasn't going to spend the day playing around in the snow to find herself sick and unable to work the next morning. "I'm going to the hospital to help Tsunade-sensei!"

"Mmmm! Sakura-chen, don't you want to play in the snow?" Naruto asked/screamed.

Sakura must not of heard him or she either ignored him.

During the whole day, Naruto built crooked snowman, defected snow angels, and threw snowballs at them all. When he built his last snowman, he went inside to get the carrot nose. (Remember he's still in boxers and a t-shirt.) He shut the door hard and pop went the door lock. "Uh-oh, hotdog." (A/N: Sorry about the hotdog thing but that guy on Mad/TV goes Uh-oh, Hotdog. It's so funny! I had to put it in there.) Naruto said.

Encounters and Embarrassment

Naruto walked solemnly to the bench. It's was embarrassing enough to have barely any clothes on but he now was freezing to death and locked himself out. "Oooo." He moaned.

Once he sat down, he caressed his head in his palms, looked down, and slid his legs to touch his chest. He heard people walking by, laughing, and smirking. (Can you hear people smirk?)

"Um… N-Naruto-kun?" Came a scared, shy voice.

"Hm? Oh, hi Hinata." Hinata wondered what was bothering Naruto. It wasn't usual he kept his voice down and low. He sounded so sad even when it was snowing. Of course, Hinata didn't notice Naruto didn't have clothes on except for boxers and a t-shirt.

"Naruto-kun! You do-don't have any c-c-clothes on." Hinata FINALLY got the picture.

"Mmm, I know." Once again Naruto held such a sad tone it made Hinata shiver not because of the cold but from Naruto's words.

'Should I invite him in my house? Maybe some hot cocoa. Maybe I'll get to know Naruto-kun better.' Hinata thought.

"Naruto-kun… Yo-you shou-should come to m-my house. It's wa-warm there." Hinata said, nervously.

"You really mean it Hinata? You're the best!" Naruto hugged Hinata. She blushed a crimson red but at least his tone changed back to the happy-go-lucky boy Naruto was.

Love and Kisses

Back in the Hyuga Estates, it was warm and toasty. Many clan members stared at the two. Hinata was the heir and belonged in the main branch and Naruto was dressed in little Raman boxers.

"Le-let me ask Neji-kun for s-some of his clothes." Hinata offered. Naruto was inside her room which was actually really nice. Unlike a normal girls' room, Hinata had a white couch with a white bed. A small calendar posted on her wall and clothes scattered on the floor. Not many posters but many of them had weapons and famous shinobies.

Hinata came back with casual Hyuga clothes. She had a fishnet shirt, a white jacket, and black pants. Naruto stepped in the bathroom to change and after he was finished, came out looking much like a blond, short-haired Neji.

Hinata started laughing, much unlike her, but she felt good and couldn't help herself. "Naruto-kun. You look much like a Hyuga clan member except you don't have our eyes." Without stuttering, Hinata fought up the guts to talk to Naruto nicely.

"Eh?" Naruto looked in the mirror at himself. He did look like a Hyuga clan member. Naruto laughed along with Hinata and both caught themselves in the moment. They both stopped laughing and stepped closer. Hinata blushed when Naruto was only a few inches away from her.

"N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said very quietly. Hinata felt smooth lips touch hers. This was what she lived for. Naruto touched Hinata's hip and shoulder and hugged her in tightly while still kissing her.

Hinata put both her arms on Naruto's shoulders. Both were nervous because this was their first kiss, after all.

But it really is nice to share it with someone you really love and care about.

Stars and Snow

Both Naruto and Hinata sat on the bench in which Hinata first got the guts to invite Naruto in. They snuggled closer together to share the warmth each body produced. Naruto had Gai-sensei and Lee kick down his door so he could get in his house. He changed clothes and led Hinata to his favorite place.

Night time was beautiful in the winter. No one walked around in the park due to the below-freezing weather but when you were in love, it didn't matter much.

So both ninjas watched the snow drift silently down and the stars and black sky as the background. Both shared innocent kisses and caressed each other.

'This is the feeling of love' both thought.

Corny, yes. Cute, yes. I had to make one for NaruHina. I dedicate this story to a teacher I never had. He was the former math teacher at the high school. His house burned down in a fire along with him. I grieve for those who passed away even if I don't know them. My heart hurts.

Reviews? Comments? Cake?

A/N: I forgot to post this up like 15 months ago…but I'll post it up now anyways.


End file.
